Naruto: 2nd generation
by Kaitia1
Summary: This is my friends story! Anyways, about a couple of new people thrown into the mix! 2nd generation!
1. Sensei?

"So...you...expect me...to train some kid..."

Tori, a girl 19 years of age, glared at Jiraiya,

"Hey! I'm not too crazy about this, either! And I'm not a kid! I'm 19!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Right..."

He didn't want to train this girl Naruto (now Hokage, posing a striking resemblance to the 4th Hokage) found on the streets. I mean, sure, she's pretty, in her plain, yet elegant blue kimono...and her long, luscious brown hair, fixed carefully into a ponytail...BUT she's way too young for him. Jiraiya tried to come up with an excuse not to train this girl,

"What about Kakashi?" he asked hopefully, receiving the evil eye from Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged, "You trained me. Why not..."

"Tori"

"Tori? I see...Why not train Tori?" Jiraiya's face turned red,

"Umm..."

Naruto smiled, "It's settled then! Tori, meet your new sensei. Jiraiya."

Tori's jaw dropped. She knew this man was some porno writer. He was not sensei material! Kakashi, looking quite pleased with himself, and Naruto walked away.

Kakashi snickered, "Goodbye, Oh Great Toad Sage!"

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

An: This is not mine! My best friend wrote this! Anyways, please send all reviews and junk to Neither me nor my friend owns Naruto! If I did, Gaara would be more important, and if my friend did, Jiraiya would be in love with her. Anywhoo, Speak to ya later!


	2. The story of the Demon Boys

Jiraiya stared at Tori. She stared back at the perverted sage.

"Are you going to train me?"

Jiraiya nodded. "But first, tell me _all_ about yourself."

"Hmmm….. I'm a girl, I don't like perverted old men, I have the 5 tailed crow demon inside me, I don't like perverted old men, I like hot guys, I don't like perverted old men, and well, I don't like perverted old men."

Jiraiya pouted, then blinked. "The crow demon?"

Tori nodded.

Jiraiya continued. "Well, then I'll tell you a story."

Tori narrowed her eyes. "This isn't some perverted thing is it?"

"Nope, but I can tell you one of those too!"

Tori shook her head frantically. "No thanks!"

"Well then, here goes. Oh, well actually it's two stories."

"Get on with it!"

"Fine, fine… Once upon a time there lived a little boy named Naruto. He was really sad because all villagers hated him. They hated him because of the fox demon inside of him. So, yeah. Anyways, He got a team, then took the chunin exams, and didn't make it, even after I trained him. So then we got Tsunade to come and be the fifth Hokage, and then we had to go after Sasuke who had left because of a stupid cursed seal Orochimaru gave him."

Jiraiya paused to take a breath. "And then eventually Sasuke killed his older brother because of the power the cursed seal gave him, and then he came back, leaving Orochimaru behind. Anyways he came back to Konaha, and Naruto became the sixth Hokage, and then everything was ok."

Jiraiya looked at? Tori, who was staring at him. She exploded.

"And how the heck is that supposed to help!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I thought it would help with the whole demon thing. Anyways, and then there's Gaara's story, which goes like this. Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Gaara. A demon, Shukaku, the one tailed badger was sealed in him before he was born. When he was born, the demon in him killed his mother. From that day forward until he was about six, he lived with his uncle. He could never sleep, because the demon would come would out and kill everyone. Everyone hated him for just being alive! That only things that stopped him from being killed were his sand which he controls, being the Kazekage's son, and he was created to be the village's trump card. When he was six, an assassin was sent after Gaara by his own father. The sand fatally wounded the assassin, and Gaara saw who it was. His uncle. Gaara's uncle then told Gaara about how he loathed him for killing his sister. Then he told Gaara to die, and exploded exploding tags. The sand protected Gaara, but his uncle was gone. Gaara went insane and he tattooed the character for love on his fore head. The thought that the one person he loved, his uncle, wanted him dead, drove Gaara over the edge, and he tattooed the character for love on his forehead. Anyways, he grew up to be a physco maniac, who's only purpose in life was to kill people. Suna mounted an attack against Konaha disguised as the chunin exams, with Gaara as their secret weapon. There was a big battle, the Third Hokage died, and Naruto changed Gaara for the better. Anyways, later in Gaara's life, he became Kazekage. Then he was kidnapped by the Atsauki, who are intent on getting all the tailed demons. They extracted Shukaku, and Gaara died. An old lady gave her life to bring him back. Weirdest of all, throughout his life, including the psychotic he always loved chocolate chip cookies.


	3. K I S S I N G

"He sounds hot," Tori pondered, not realizing that she was speaking aloud. Jiraiya looked at her, glee on his face.

Tori blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

Jiraiya nodded, than began singing. "Tori and Gaara, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-Ow!"

Tori had given Jiraiya a swift punch to the nose. "Now everyone in the whole village knows!" She yelled. Suddenly a faint roar could be heard in the distance. It was a roar of fury that seemed to be getting louder.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" Suddenly a girl with wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes tackled Tori, her eyes flaming.

"Panda-kun ish mine!"

Tori blinked. "Huh?"

The girl got off Tori and wiped herself off. "My name's Kaitia (AN: Yes, this is my character. Heh.) and not to be rude or anything, but Gaara is mine!" Her eyes flamed again.

Suddenly, someone walked up to the little group. "Um, hi. I couldn't help but hear my name so…yeah…"

Kaitia and Tori's mouths dropped open. "G-g-g-g-g-gaara?!?" Gaara nodded, still confused.

Tori looked at Gaara. "Well, I just finished hearing about your-blergh!"

Jiraiya put his hand over Tori's mouth, ignoring her struggles. "About ummm…. Your love for cookies! Lets go get some!"

Tori licked Jiraiya's hand and Jiraiya quickly pulled his hand back and wiped it on his robe, muttering to himself.

"Ew! You taste like toad!"

Jiraiya stuck out his tongue. "Well, _I_ _am_ the Toad Sage."

Tori stomped her foot. "Whatever, you're still a pervert!"

Jiraiya shouted, "I'm an artist, not a pervert!"

Kaitia shook her head in annoyance. _What have I gotten myself into? Oh, who cares, I'm with Gaara!_


	4. Cookies and Toads!

"Wow… I never knew someone could eat so many cookies so fast," Tori whispered ot Kaitia, watching Gaara gobble cookies by the dozen, only stopping to chug a little bit of milk. Jiraiya had brought them to a cookie bakery. (Where Gaara glomped him.) Kaitia stared in awe along with Tori.

"I know. I mean I knew he liked cookies, but really……" Kaitia said.

Gaara let out a satisfied sigh. "I'm full!"

"Fresh batch!" The baker called out.

Gaara perked up. "Ok, maybe not!"

Tori sighed as he ate more and more cookies, all chocolate chip. When Gaara was done, he patted his stomach and laughed. "Now I'm full!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, I guess I'll pay… How much?"

The baker shook his head. "Are you kidding? We have two VIP here! You and Kazekage-sama! The cookies are on the house!"

When they got outside, Jiraiya let out a, "Ha! I'm a VIP! Told you!"

Tori glared at him and he stopped. Everything was silent. Tori looked around. "Where do you live? And where do _we_ saty?"

Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobob

Tori slapped Jiraiya. "We are not staying there!"

Jiraiya rubbed his cheek. "Ow… If you don't stay at my place, then you sleep outside. And by the way, Gaara is staying here."

Jiraiya grinned and looked at Tori. She was practically drooling.

"OK! We'll stay, but not because of Gaara."

Kaitia was glaring at Tori. "How come she gets the chance to live with _my _smexy Gaara?"

Jiraiya decided to break the tension. "You know, I was offered the job of Hokage, but I refused, and gave it to Naruto."

Tori looked at Jiraiya. "Are you and Hokage-sama best friends or something? You're always talking about him."

Jiraiya sighed. "Believe it or not, I trained him."

Kaitia shook her head. "I don't believe it."

Tori then said, "I second the notion."

Jiraiya nearly tripped. "What! Don't believe it? Watch this! **Summoning Jutsu!**"

Jiraiya promptly summoned a toad, which he sat upon. Tori's mouth dropped, "Y-you weren't kidding!"

"Course I wasn't kidding! I really am the Toad Sage! You think I'd lie?" Jiraiya yelled down.

Tori looked at the ground, then muttered, "Yep." Tori looked up. "So can Hokage-sama summon toads?"

Jiraiya dismissed the toads, and it vanished in a puff of smoke that made it look like a mini atomic bomb had gone off. "Yeah, Naruto can summon one. Took him a while though. Eventually he summoned a real toad. The Chief Toad in fact! I can summon Gambunta too, but I chose not to. He's very stubborn."

Kaitia muttered, "I highly doubt that."

"Watch out!" Jiraiya called. He gulped. "Here goes."

Jiraiya took a deep breath and let it out. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

Poof

"Roar! Get off my back!" A newly appeared giant toad yelled.

Jiraiya cringed. "Umm… Gambunta, its me."

Gambunta spoke again, "Well… in that case, GET OFF MY BACK!!!"

Gambunta shook his head, but Jiraiya held on tight. A vein in Jiraiya's forehead bulged.

"Gambunta! You listen here! I summon you, so you listen to me! Ugh, this is hopeless, you're dismissed."

Gambunta grunted. "Thought so." He vanished.

Tori broke out laughing. "That toad thing told you! I guess he really is stubborn!"

Jiraiya turned red. "I um... let him do that! Ya that's it! I let him do it!"


End file.
